1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and especially relates to an eye diagram construction display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip (for example, an integrated circuit) is one of the most import hardware of modern electronic devices. For different chips to interchange information (including data, messages and commands, etc.), a chip includes a transmitter circuit and a receiver circuit. The transmitter circuit of one chip transmits information to the receiver circuit of another chip.
As the receiver circuit receives the signal, the receiver circuit retrieves the information from the received signal. For examples, Ethernet network, optical fiber network, XAUI (10 Gigabit Media Independent Interface), PCI-E (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express) and SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) are commonly interface standards of modern high-speed chips.
To ensure that receiver circuit can correctly retrieve information from the received signal, monitoring the eye diagram of the signal received by the receiver circuit is very useful. Therefore, correctly monitoring the eye diagram of the signal received by the receiver circuit has become a key point of modern chip design. However, currently the related art eye diagram construction display apparatus has the disadvantages of complicated design and very high cost.